


Cultivation

by keylimepie



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Happy Ending, M/M, Nico is a Dork, Poor Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keylimepie/pseuds/keylimepie
Summary: Nico has just gotten out of the infirmary and he has work to do around his cabin, so why is Will still pestering him? In which everyone is awkward and Will Solace is unfairly hot.





	Cultivation

Nico di Angelo knelt in the dirt in front of his cabin and surveyed his work. He was feeling very accomplished. He’d only been free from his stint in the infirmary for six hours and he’d already started redecorated the interior of his cabin, and now he was constructing a flowerbed to the left of his front steps. 

His father and stepmother had sent a very thorough care package after he’d dreamed about telling his father about his visions for the redecoration project, and he had been excited to find stacks of flat-pack furniture boxes, and bags and bags of linens and clothes and other household goods in his cabin when he’d gotten back this morning, as well as the flats of flowers on the front lawn. 

There were two simple black metal framed beds, black sheets, with light gray comforters and throw pillows in red, black, and gray geometric patterns. New, deep red draperies with black wrought iron rods hung in the windows. There were black wooden dressers, nightstands, desks, and a huge wardrobe - that, mercifully, was already together and installed in the corner. Nico had put his furniture together, but left Hazel’s stacked on the other side of the cabin. He’d have plenty of time to deal with that before she was able to visit again. In one corner there was a futon and a TV with all kinds of electronics he didn’t begin to understand, and in another corner a small kitchenette, just a simple cooktop and cabinets, a sink and fridge, and a little dinette set. A private bathroom had even been built in the back of the cabin, though he’d only mentioned that on a whim. Nico already planned on a soak in the large new whirlpool tub after he was done in the dirt. 

This flowerbed had not been part of his vision, but rather a gesture from Persephone that he was still trying to figure out. Marigolds, lilies, and asphodel dominated, though it was not entirely funerary flowers. There were also mums and hyacinths, daisies, violets, and a hanging spider plant with a note that it was to go indoors, in a warm window. In the Amazon box containing the trowel and watering can he’d also found skeletal garden gnome statues, a set of solar lights shaped like skulls, a skeletal plastic flamingo, and a small fountain of tiered curved stone basins. Of course, the central item of the garden was a three foot statue of Persephone herself, but still Nico thought that the overall effect was nice, the right mixture of pretty, whimsical, and death-themed. 

He shifted to the other side, crawling on his knees to reach the spot where he wanted to place the final daisy plant. He drove the trowel into the ground and started digging. 

“This is taking it easy?” scoffed a very familiar voice. Nico flushed and turned his head. Will Solace was standing right behind him. Today’s shorts were even shorter than the jean cutoffs of yesterday, and Nico was treated to the view of miles and miles of tanned, muscular legs covered in fine blond hair. He suddenly wished that his new fountain was big enough for him to jump into the cold water up to his neck. Nico closed his eyes and breathed. 

“I couldn’t let the plants die. I have a hard enough time with my stepmother as it is,” Nico said. “Hardly strenuous work, anyway.” He scooped more dirt out of the hole. Will didn’t need to know that he’d spent the previous hours struggling with heavy furniture. “Thought I was free of you, Solace.” 

Will dropped to the ground, sitting cross-legged at the corner of the new garden plot. “Did you want to be free of me?” he asked. He brushed absently at dirt clumps on the pavers edging the garden. 

Nico shrugged. “I don’t much like being cooped up or bossed around. You- you made it not so bad, though.” He smiled, thinking about Will’s constant presence by his bedside in those three days. They’d spent a lot of time talking, when Nico wasn’t asleep, and Nico was thrilled that it seemed like the gorgeous healer really wanted to be his friend. 

“So does that mean you forgive me for being so…” 

“Doctory? I’m not mad, Will. I mean... you were right, okay? I wasn’t well and I really needed that rest.” Nico put his shovel down and unpotted the daisy plant, shoving it into the hole. “Thank you for caring about my well-being,” he added softly as he pressed dirt into the spaces around the root ball. 

“I’ve always cared about your well-being, Nico. Thank you for holding still long enough for me to show it.” Nico glanced up and met Will’s eyes. Gods, they were so blue. And the way he was smiling made Nico feel like melting. Will licked his lips nervously. “So would you like to…do you… maybe want to do something with me?” 

“Do what?” Nico asked, forcing his breathing to normalize. 

“I’m going to the canoe lake for a swim. It’s so hot today, and I’m finally free from the infirmary too.” For the first time, Nico noticed that the short shorts that he was trying very hard not to focus on were actually swim trunks in a blue and yellow swirl print, and that Will also had a towel draped across his shoulders over his tank top. 

“I…” Nico thought for a moment, had there been any swimwear among the clothes that had been purchased for him? There had been so much clothing, and he’d just quickly shoved things into drawers. Yes, there had been something, he thought. “Sure. I’ll just go get ready, okay?” He gave he daisy plant a final pat. 

Nico jumped up and ran inside his cabin, slamming the door shut behind him. He flopped backwards onto his new bed, clutched his a red throw pillow to his chest, and screamed silently into it. Having gotten that out of his system, he jumped up again and ran to the dresser. He rummaged around until he found a pair of board shorts in blocks of black, gray and white, and a solid black rashguard shirt. Who did all this shopping anyway? He tried to picture his dad prowling through Old Navy, choosing clothes that he thought Nico would like. Or was it Persephone? Or, gods, the Furies? 

Nico shoved his feet into a pair of black water shoes, grabbed a towel and a bottle of sunscreen from the bathroom, and prepared to march outside and go to the beach with Will Solace, the most handsome boy at camp, and be just a couple of guy friends. Boy friends. Boyfriends. Ugh. Nico slapped himself in the side of the head and threw the door open. 

Will was standing next to the new fountain, idly dipping his toes into the bottom basin. “Woooo that’s cold!” he exclaimed. “Ready to- Oh. Nico,” Will said, his eyes widening as he caught sight of him. “Nico, you look- sorry, I’m sorry.” Suddenly, Will was blushing and looking away. 

Nico was confused. “Will?” he asked in concern. “Why-” 

Will took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair. “Okay, so, since I released you this morning I’m not your doctor anymore, right?” Will said. 

“I guess?” Nico said, bewildered. 

“And if you find yourself sick or hurt again, you can seek out any of my siblings, or Chiron, or whoever, right?” 

Nico felt like he’d been slapped. “Sure, fine, whatev-” 

“Because I’ve had to hold this in and act professional because I was trying to save your freaking life and I didn’t want to weird you out, and maybe you’ll hate me anyway but please, please promise me that, even if you don’t want to see me anymore you won’t leave camp, because th-” 

“I’m not leaving camp!” Nico snapped. “Not even if you don’t want me around you anymore.” Even as he said it he knew that he was probably lying and that, no matter how much it felt like home here now, he would not long be able to bear living here with Will suddenly hating him. 

“But I do!” Will exclaimed. “I- too much. Gods, Nico!” 

“Solace, are you losing your mind?” Nico grumbled. He could not make heads or tails of this conversation. 

“Already lost it. Went and fell head over heels for one of my patients,” Will said, throwing his hands up in defeat. 

Nico felt like the contents of the fountain had been dumped down his spine. He stared down at the dirt beneath his feet. “Who is she?” he asked in a small voice. 

“Could you possibly be any more dense?” Will sighed, exasperated. 

“Forgive me for not following romantic gossip!” Nico snarled. 

“It’s you, you dork!” Will shouted. “Jeez, Nico, how much plainer can I say it? I’ve been crushing on you forever, and all these last few days it’s just gotten worse and worse and then you come out of your cabin looking like something out of my dream and I just…” he waved his hand helplessly. “I’m so sorry.” 

“Please don’t apologize,” Nico said. He summoned all his bravery and took a step forward, two, three, until he was close enough to grab Will’s hand. “Please.” 

Will studied Nico’s face. “You couldn’t… there’s no way you… like me?” 

“I like you, Will,” Nico said, his heart hammering in his chest. He twined his fingers with Will’s. 

“Thank the gods,” Will breathed. “Oh gods, Nico, I was afraid I’d ruined our friendship by creeping on you. I’m the worst doctor, I swear.” 

“You are the best,” Nico said firmly, giving Will’s hand a squeeze. “Now who’s dense? You are an amazing healer and I’m lucky that you’re my doctor. Please don’t stop being my doctor.” 

“Let’s hope you don’t need it again.” Will caressed Nico’s wrist with his thumb, and Nico thought that tiny little touch might just cause him to spontaneously combust. 

“So… swimming?” Will asked. “I, uh, kind of left Cecil and Lou Ellen and Kayla waiting. Told them I’d be there, like, soon. I really just meant to come and invite you real quick.” He leaned in close enough for Nico to feel his breath against his ear. “Next time though, maybe a date just for us?” 

“I’d love that. Both. Swimming with everyone now and… and a date sometime.” 

They walked toward the clearing in front of the cabins. “Are you okay with everyone seeing us like this?” Nico asked, squeezing Will’s hand, wondering if he should let go. 

“Yeah. You?” Will reached over to brush Nico’s hair out of his eyes. His fingertips just grazed Nico’s skin, leaving a trail of tingles. 

Nico breathed in shakily. “I think so. Someone told me that people would be really okay with it nowadays… I didn’t believe it but I guess there’s only one way to find out.” 

“Here in camp, that is absolutely true. Everyone knows I’m gay and no one has ever given me crap about it,” he said casually. 

“What do you mean, everyone knows?” Nico exclaimed. “ _I_ never had any idea! Good grief, are there more of us?” 

Will laughed, throwing his head back. Even his teeth were gorgeous. “I hesitate to list names, but yes. There are other gay kids, bi kids, trans kids. Like I said, camp is a safe place in many ways. Outside world.. ehh, hit or miss. Some people are year round because of that. I don’t want to lie to you; there are still plenty of jerks in the world, but I think it must be so much better than what you remember.” 

Nico nodded thoughtfully. “Well, then... I can be brave about it, especially if you’re holding my hand.” They exchanged a smile and ran off towards the canoe lake together. 


End file.
